Fallen A Mills guide to wooing a Van Brunt
by Frostbytefire
Summary: He was possibly the meanest man in Sleepy Hollow...the world; but that was not going to stop Jenny Mills from trying to make him smile...human by using her sister of course. AU
1. Chapter I

Fallen ~A Mills guide to wooing a Van Brunt

He was possibly the meanest man in Sleepy Hollow…the world; but that was not going to stop Jenny Mills from trying to make him smile…human by using her sister of course.

~Warning~ there is strong language in the first few chapters. Abraham is not a saint…yet

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

"Son of a bitch, what the fuck is this!" His voice was unmistakably harsh and it sent everyone within the sound of his voice scurrying for cover. Jenny Mills jumped at the sound of his voice. Her eyes were those of someone who was guilty. They were to deliver the letter after lunch when she would leave not before lunch. She had really stuck her head out for everyone in the office this time. Abraham Van Brunt was notorious for parking where he should not. So far, no judge had really stuck it to him. However, Judge Leena Reyes was a friend of Jenny's mother and she asked her for a favor. Everyone in the office just wanted two weeks of peace. As long as he was there that would never happen. Working at Van Brunt Tower was amazing but their boss was not. He was an evil, mean, rude bastard. He needed someone to pull him from his high horse.

Jenny placed the plastic top back on her salad bowl and gathered her things. She crawled around her desk and when the other secretary cowering in front of her desk nodded that, she was past Van Brunt's viewing spectrum Jenny stood up and made a run for the door.

Frank Irving the unfortunate and only vice president of the company slumped his entire body as he got up from his chair and walked down the long hallway towards the huge mahogany doors of Abraham "Brom" Van Brunt's office. The cursing billionaire turned the paper upside down and held it up to the light searching for a secret message. Frank sighed and walked on the expensive zebra wood floor towards the huge mahogany desk. Abraham slammed the paper down on his desk and looked up at Frank's smug face. "What the hell does this mean as part of your community service you have to work at Hawley's diner?"

Frank leaned over, picked up the paper, and read it. He nodded and then he lowered the paper. "It means that as part of your community service you have to work at Hawley's diner for two weeks."

"WHAT!" Frank's ears rang as Abraham snatched the paper from his grasp and balled it up, then opened it and started ripping it to pieces. Abraham threw the paper on the floor and then knocked everything on his desk on the floor. Frank stood there silently as his boss went on his tirade. He was in shock. He never thought anyone would have the balls or ovum to do something like this. Work in a dirty and greasy diner. He could not wear a suit and work he had to wear a…uniform. When he was finished with practically destroying everything on his desk Frank looked up at his boss. Some of his long blonde hair had managed to escape his top knot. He was deeply into samurai training. Frank was sure that this was not part of his training. He was breathing hard and his face was a shade of red that Frank head never seen.

"You start tomorrow."

Those outside the office cringed when they heard the breaking glass and curses that followed. Frank walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. He wore a small smile of his face as he walked back down the long hallway.

* * *

><p>Abbie laughed at the retired doctor Henry Parrish as she poured him another cup of coffee. He always came during her shift and left when it ended. She was his favorite person in the entire town. "If I was younger you would not have a chance but to love me."<p>

Abbie chuckled as the others in the diner took exception to the doctor's words.

Nick came out of the back frowning. "Hey gramps what did I tell you about getting Miss Mills all hot and bothered before the lunch crowd."

Henry frowned at the owner and continued talking. "Anyway I heard that some real piece of work is coming here to work off some community service."

Nick walked over to the doctor. "Now how would you know that before me? This is my establishment."

"People like me and the Judge is a personal friend of mine. She really wanted him to suffer by sending him here." Those in the diner laughed. Nick Hawley ran a clean place in part because his staff loved working there and its customers. Their desire to have a nice place had nothing to do with the owner's son.

"What is that supposed to mean? He will learn some manners here."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah if you let Abbie train him,"

Abbie smiled as she walked away from the arguing men. This was a typical Monday. Nick and Henry always started it off with a bang. "Maybe he just needs someone to listen to him."

Henry shook his head and leaned over to his left so that he could see her instead Nick standing in front of him. "Oh no he's a real asshole."

"What's his name?"

Henry picked up his paper and sipped his coffee before answer one of the other patrons. "Abraham Van Brunt,

Silence filled the diner for the first time in 30 years. Abbie looked around as everyone stared at Hawley's owner. Nick trembled at the thought of having all that raw rage in his diner. He knew why this was happening to him. Make the mistake of calling the Judge's daughter a whore and then this will happen to you. Nick looked over at Abbie and smiled. She could tame the man called Brom by…no one that lived to tell about it. She would come running to him then.

"Go ahead use her like you always do. If it were not for her, you would be on the street like the bum that you are. If she ever leaves this place so will everyone else and I mean the customers too."

Nick smiled at Henry, as he got closer. "Let me tell you something you old piece of shit. Abbie is never leaving me. She is going to be with me forever."

"Stop talking to me as if you have a shrine in her honor in your bedroom. You are nothing like your father. He worked for a living you just liive off it. You don't know anything about hard work. Even this guy coming here knows what hard work is."

Abbie walked over to the conversation and smiled. The two men could not help but smile back. "Luke needs you in the kitchen."

Nick just stared at her. God she was beautiful even in the white and blue waitress uniform with her thick long hair pulled back into a bun. He spent most of his time looking at her ass and legs and dreaming of being the lucky man that took the Mills cherry. He had already had Jenny now he was going for the title. They were the daughters of Shotgun William Mills. He would shoot anyone that even thought about touching his daughters. He brought them up with a sense of purpose and confidence in themselves. They did not need a man to validate them. Jenny was easy to break because she wanted to sleep with him. Abbie was another story. She bought into her father's words. Nick wanted to break that belief but so far, he was falling short. Abbie treated him as she did everyone else.

Nick stared at her a little longer until she smiled and shaking her head as she walked away.

Henry ruffled his paper to get Nick's attention. "Get your ass in the kitchen and be a manger not a stalker."

* * *

><p>Why was everyone so afraid of this Abraham Van Brunt? Abbie thought as she sat on her sofa wrapped up in her grandma's afghan and eating chicken noodle soup. Why was he coming to Hawley's diner was her second thought. There were plenty of places to send someone like him why there? Her phone rang and Abbie smiled at the name on the ID.<p>

"You usually call right when I get home not at six."

"I just want to say that I am sorry. I had no idea that she would send him to you."

"What,"

"I mean I asked her to but I was joking because she always said you could make the devil purr."

Abbie set her soup down and stood. "What are you talking about?"

"Abbie I did it. I asked Leena to send him to Hawley's diner. Well not really but…yes I did it please forgive me."

"He can't be worse than Daddy."

Jenny was silent and then she hung up the phone. Abbie's heartbeat skipped. She had never been afraid of anyone but she was starting to get a little worried. What had this man done to make her sister afraid? Their father had a shotgun what did this man have to bring fear into everyone that mentioned his name. Abbie took a deep breath and decided that she would do as she had always done. She would be herself and let the chips fall where they may. No one was going to make her change.

* * *

><p>Frank rode in the back with Abraham that morning as they drove downtown towards the diner. He had finally stopped cursing for two minutes for Frank to tell him that the judge would frown upon cursing of any kind. She could extend his time if she saw fit. Abraham let another tirade fly as Frank stared straight ahead. Claude pressed down on the gas pedal to speed up the torture.<p>

They stopped in front of the diner and Abraham just sat in the car staring at the clean window and the people inside laughing. "I bet the inside of this place is caked with so much grease that my arties harden the minute I open the door."

Frank looked at the diner. "The Hawley diner has won many awards this year including the cleanest and healthiest diner in the city."

Abraham turned and stared at his vice president. Frank continued talking. 'You will be expected to adhere to all the rules and regulations of this establishment. You are ordered to be civil and kind to your crew and your direct superior."

Superior...fuck that!"

Frank pulled an envelope from his pocket. "Your progress will be monitored."

"By who,"

"I was not informed of who it was for my safety."

Abraham sneer at him as he exited the car. He was enjoying this Abraham could tell. His robotic tone seemed cheerful all of a sudden. Claude too seemed ecstatic he never drove that fast in all his 70 years. Abraham reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his five hundred dollar sunglasses. Claude opened his door and he stepped from the car. Frank waited for him at the door. Claude opened the diner door and the bell at the top of the door rang. All liveliness inside the building stopped the minute Abraham crossed the threshold. All eyes focused on him. Frank smiled and began greeting people as they slowly made their way towards the front counter.

"What are you doing?" Abraham asked frowning at his Vice president. Frank continued smiling at everyone as he answered his boss.

'It is customary to greet people as a sign of friendliness."

Nick stopped wiping the counter and stared at the approaching party. Everyone in the place stared at the big man wearing the Armani black suit and sunglasses. He looked as if he wanted to destroy them. Henry cleared his throat waiting for Nick to say something.

"Are you going to say something or just stand ther and drool all over the counter?"

Nick glared at the old codger with murder on his face. The bell at the top of the door rang again. Abbie walked in with loose hair and regular clothes on. "Sorry Nick I'm late but Mrs. Henderson's car would not start so I had to drop her off."

She walked towards the counter. Frank smiled at her and said good morning. Abbie returned his greeting and smile with one of her own. Abraham said nothing. He did not even move his head but his eyes followed the dark skinned woman all over the diner.

"That's alright…Abbie this is Mr. Van Brunt Lisa is going to train him."

The waitress in question suddenly realized that he had said her name and looked at Nick. "What."

Abbie raised an eyebrow but nodded at Nick's decision. She turned towards Abraham and extended her hand towards him. The man never shook anyone's hand. Abraham's hand swallowed hers. Abbie smiled up at him.

"You are a giant man but that is a good thing."

Frank waited for Abraham to return a polite greeting. When he saw none coming, he looked at his boss. Abraham sighed and mumbled some words. "Thank you. You being small is a good thing too."

Abbie laughed. "Okay,"

She pulled her hand away from his, grabbed her things, and walked to the back. Lisa slowly walked up to the counter with her head down. "Mr. Van Brunt will you come with me please."

Abraham ignored the woman. Frank showed him the envelope and then handed it to Nick his superior. He knew that Abraham had a scowl on his face. He turned towards the woman as she shrank before him and then started walking towards the back.

"Claude will return at…when does his shift end?"

Nick smiled reading the letter in the envelope. "Five,"

"He will be here at five sir, please have a good first day." Frank watched the scowl on his face grow.

"So this says that he has to work the whole two weeks unless I say otherwise."

"Yes." Frank faced the owner and studied him. His research told him that he and Abraham would clash…brutally. The man had no work ethic. His employees were the true owners of the diner.

"How rich is he?"

Frank felt another pair of eyes on him and looked at the old man sitting on the stool. "Henry Parrish."

He extended his hand and Frank shook it. "Never mind the idiot we'll take care of gargantuan while you're gone."

Frank raised an eyebrow at the man's choice of words. "Mr. Van Brunt is very capable of taking care of himself but I understand your meaning."

Nick frowned when Frank returned his attention to him and then walked away from the counter heading for the door. "What the hell are you doing Henry, insulting the guy's boss like that?"

"What the hell were you doing asking about his money that is so trashy?"

Nick smiled and walked away from the counter. "One of these days I am going to throw you out of here."

"Yeah you and what army, Henry yelled as the others laughed at their bickering.

* * *

><p>Lisa stood outside the employee changing room shaking like a leaf. Abbie finished putting her hair up into a bun and then placed the hair net over it. She walked up to Lisa and placed her hand over the girl's arms. "Lisa are you okay?"<p>

"Abbie I can't do this. He does not even look at me. He looks through me. I can't do this. I'm going to quit."

Abbie chuckled and pulled the scared girl into her body for a hug. "You can't quit you have school loans to pay off. Besides Henry's your kin and you would never hear the end of it. Look I will take over."

Lisa pulled away from the embrace. She did not want Abbie in trouble. "But Nick…."

"I'll talk with him. Go take my tables." Lisa nodded and then hugged her again. When she heard the door opening Lisa ran away. The blonde haired giant stepped from the dressing room wearing a specially made uniform of dark blue pants and a white shirt. He held up the black hair net and looked at it as if it were some alien creature.

Abbie chuckled at him and Abraham looked down at her. She smiled up at him. "It's a hairnet. You have to wear it."

He did not look swayed by her words. Abbie chuckled again at his you got to be kidding me look. "Come on bend down and I will put it on for you."

He stood as still as stone. Abbie smiled up at him. "I will be gentle I promise."

Abraham slowly leaned down as Abbie took the net from his hands and gently placed it over the long blond hair in the top knot. She stepped back and Abraham straightened.

"Now you look like a Hawley employee."

"Fucking awesome," His voice was monotone. He saw a frown cross her face for a moment and made a note of it. She did not smile at him as she led him towards the time clock. Nick walked back towards the clock with Abraham's time card and a scowl on his face.

"Abbie what are you doing? Lisa is going to train him."

"Really Nick, Lisa is afraid of everything."

"Well I need you on the floor."

"There is no one out here Abbie."

Henry's voice made Nick let a curse fill the backroom and Abraham saw Abbie frown. "How does that piece of shit know what we are talking about from way out there when he can't hear a word that you say sitting next to him."

Abbie took the time card and began explaining it to Abraham. "Listen Lisa is coming back to train him."

"Can you not talk while she is explaining this to me I can't hear her over your yelling."

"Listen I run this place not you so you better get your high and mighty attitude out of your voice right now. I am your superior."

Abbie looked up at Abraham as he stood his full height. "You know the other option was jail. I could still go there because of what might transpire back here."

"Kick his ass… We won't tell."

Nick looked towards the front again hearing Henry's voice. He returned his attention to Abbie and Abraham when heard the other patrons laughing, "Alright you can train her today but tomorrow Lisa is back on the job."

She saw a look pass between the two men and decided to defuse the situation. "Thank you Nick,"

Nick heard her sweet voice and looked down at her beautiful smile and everything else. Abraham noticed that his eyes lingered as Abbie turned away from him. Nick met his eyes smiling at him before walking out of the back.

* * *

><p>Henry watched the giant walk around the diner as if he were killing roaches. He was used to doing things his way and screwed up several times making coffee. Abbie just smiled at him and encouraged him until he got it right. Henry smiled at her gentleness even with the bumbling idiot Nick. He still did not understand why she just did not slap the guy for the way that he looked her. If he were younger, he would punch Nick in the nuts. Abbie walked away from Abraham to go to the back and Henry motioned him over to him.<p>

Abraham frowned at the old man but walked over to the man that was still reading the same section of the newspaper. "What are you in for?'

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "Being me."

Henry chuckled. "How's that working out?"

Abraham smiled at the old man. "It has afforded me wealth."

"Don't forget the hairnet."

Nick looked over at the two of them talking civilly and anger grew inside of him. That was what he didn't need the richest guy in the world making friends with Henry Parrish the devil's spawn. He could not allow that to happen. Nick walked over to the two.

"Abraham why don't you come over here for a second to continued your court appointed training. "

Abraham and Henry looked over at the smiling Nick as he pointed at Abraham.

"You only have to deal with this for two weeks I got the rest of my life."

Nick glared at the old man as Abraham smiled and walked away from him and around the counter. He slowly walked up to Nick as if he as he was planning to attack him. Nick stood beside the broken ice cream machine. "Have you ever made an ice cream cone before?"

Abraham gave him an irritated look. Nick smiled at him. "Well the best way to learn is to jump right in."

Nick handed him a waffle cone. Abraham took it from him and stepped closer to the machine as Nick curiously moved back. Abraham grabbed the lever that would release the ice cream down the tube and the white liquid sprayed from the tube onto the front of Abraham's pants.

"NICK! I told you that that machine is broke." Abbie turned the machine off when it did not look as if Abraham was capable of it because he was glaring at her boss.

Nick fought hard to stop the laughter growing in his body. "When did you tell me that?"

Henry looked at the giant steaming with anger. He dropped the waffle cone and advanced towards Nick but Abbie gently grabbed his hand. "We have extra uniforms for you in the back."

Abraham looked down at the gentle hand on his but could not pull his hand away. He did not want to hurt her. They were very close to Nick she would be in the line of fire. He would find his boss later for a talk. He followed Abbie pass Nick staring at him the entire time.

* * *

><p>Abbie let her hair down and sighed with another day complete. How could she work here? Jenny had asked her that question several times. In the beginning Abbie would say it was the people but with Nick letting the restaurant go she was starting to think that she should use her Economics degree and throw her hat into the ring. Abraham was probably her worse trainee yet. He was rough and uncaring but she knew that if Nick left him alone he would bend… maybe a little. She heard a noise behind her and saw Nick standing there. A frown crossed her face. "How did you get in here so fast?"<p>

"You were too deep in thought over the giant."

"His name is Abraham." Abbie closed her locker. Nick's eyes travelled down her body the tight dark grey shirt just showed off her wonderful big breasts and those jeans accented her ass. Her long midnight hair hung over her shoulder and down her back with a slight curl at the ends. She was an angel.

Abbie looked up and saw Nick staring at her as if in a daze. Another sound got her attention. Abbie leaned to her left and saw Abraham standing there in his black Armani suit. He was still wearing the hairnet. Abbie smiled and walked towards him.

"Bend down." Abraham did as she said. She chuckled and removed the hairnet.

"Top knot," Abraham straightened to his full height.

"Yes," Abbie continued smiling up at him.

"Do you train?"

Nick cleared his throat. Abbie turned and faced him. "Are you staying to help plan the menu with Luke and I."

Abbie sighed. 'I can't I have to take Mrs. Henderson home."

"Abbie this is sort of important."

"Luke can do it by himself he always does. He is a masterful chef."

"Okay don't feed his cock too much Abbie."

Abraham saw her body jerk at Nick's words. She turned around with a frown on her face. "I have to go Nick good night."

Abbie smiled up at Abraham as she walked past him. Nick watched her go and frowned. "She is getting too good looking to just be a waitress you know."

Abraham said nothing. Nick smiled at him. "What you waiting for Fabio?"

"My shift is over."

"Oh you want to fight. You are still inside my establishment."

Abraham frowned at the man's smile. "Then walk yourself outside so Fabio can kick your ass."

Claude appeared in the doorway. "Ahhh damn looks like I am going to have to give you a raincheck for that Abe."

Claude stepped further into the room and Abraham turned and left. He walked to the car seething with anger. He could not wait for tomorrow to come. Nick Hawley had no idea what he had just started and with who.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes~ A new story that I hope that you enjoy. Please excuse any errors that I have made. I thank you for reading~ Frostbytefire<p> 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

He was late again. He was always late. Why did she put herself through this? If she wanted, she could get a job making 3 times what Jenny made doing something that she hated. Her father wanted her to get an economics degree. He wanted her to be successful like he was he wanted her to be him and Abbie wanted no part of that. He was a callous man. He was a bully. He was not a man of warmth and love. He was a man of coldness and hate. He loved to yell and terrorize Abbie, Jenny and their mother. It took their mother 30 years to get away from the name calling and cursing. She and Jenny heard it every day their mother, every second. Recently their mother had hired a lawyer to have their father permanently removed from her street. She had a restraining order but he just moved into the same neighborhood. He did not care if he went to jail. He had no friends all he had was his family that he terrorized. No one could understand his need to do this. The courts had silenced his voice but they could still hear it sometimes. He had made her and Jenny sensitive to yelling and profanity but over the years, they learned to ignore it. Although sometimes they would return to those scared little girls listening to their father verbally, abuse their mother. She did not like the sound of it and avoided anyone that constantly spewed it from their mouths.

A knock on her window pulled Abbie from her thoughts and towards her passenger side window. Jenny stood their wearing an uncomfortable smile. Abbie glared at her but unlocked the door. Jenny cautiously opened the door and got inside. She closed the door and they sat in silence for a while until Jenny spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Abbie faced her with a frown on her face. 'You could have warned me how he was Jenny."

"You are the only one that I know that can change him."

"You can't change someone like him Jenny. Look at daddy; he is probably worse now than before the divorce."

Jenny frowned. "That's because no one wants to listen to him. Everyone wants to listen to Mr. Van Brunt but without the roughness and language. You are good at talking to people Abbie. People respond to you even the rough ones. I've watched you do it all my life. You are the only person that can do this."

Abbie turned away from her shaking his head. "He needs some anger management therapy not a girl from Hawley's diner."

"He needs a girlfriend. Now I know this is not how or who you envisioned in your fairytale life but Abbie he can be kind and very generous. He just needs someone to open him up."

Abbie shook her head again. "I am not the one Jenny. I am tired of dealing with people like him."

Jenny angrily sighed at her sister's response. "I love my job Abbie. I go in on my days off that is how much I love it. What I don't love is how unyielding Mr. Van Brunt is. He can't see beyond what is in front of him. You could make him see that. "

Abbie said nothing. "I helped Mom with the new house….ME! and only ME."

Abbie faced her sister and smiled. "Thanks for reminding that I let you and Mom down."

"Abbie you have an Economics degree."

"He wanted th….."

"It does not matter. Did he get the A's? Did he work hard and study all the time? NO! All he did was make our lives miserable. He acted as if we would run amuck if he did not tell us how to do everything. That degree is not his it's yours so use it."

Abbie turned away from her sister and stared out the front window. Silence filled the cab. A chauffeured car pulled into the parking both sisters knew that it was Abraham.

"Nick's late again?"

"Yep," Abbie replied.

"He's going to go ballistic. You know he could whip Nick into being a better person and manger"

"Well he wanted to beat him up on his first day. I don't think that they will be friends."

Jenny looked across the street at the Law office called Baltus. "Are they still trying to buy the diner and turn it into a parking lot?"

Abbie looked over at the building. "Yeah,"

"What's the woman's name? I'll look her up and see what I can find out about her."

"Katrina Van Tassel,"

Jenny wrote her name down in her planner. "I'm sure the Van Brunt main frame has something on her."

"What Abraham did not date her?"

Jenny made a face. 'He thinks that lawyers are the vermin of the earth. It has something to do with his first business acquisition. The lawyer somehow got half of the property but Abraham got it back and hated lawyers ever since. This is why Irving knows everything about everything. He is the only one that Abraham trusts. I think that he is his only friend."

"Is he in on this?"

"We all are. I talk about you all the time. You have always solved my problems. I know that I am asking a lot of you but there is no one better than you."

Abbie lowered her head. "What do you want me to do Jenny?"

"Make him human. Make him nicer. Just be you but…sexier. Show some interest in him. I will send you some help. He will take it as a challenge."

"I work in a diner Jenny I can't be sexy here wearing a hairnet."

Jenny frowned at the frown on her sister's beautiful face. "Well then get a real job and help me with Mom. I love my job Abbie."

"That's low,"

"I know and I am sorry. You can help me keep my job Abbie so you don't have to use that degree that you earned all by yourself. I know it I just hope I still love my job by the time that you realize that you know it too."

Abbie turned away from Jenny and watched Claude get out of the car and walk towards the back seat to open the door for Abraham. The giant man dressed in the magnificent dark grey suit and sunglasses wore a scowl on his face. "Maybe he needs to go to jail."

"He's very generous and we all love him. He just needs some love in his life…maybe a hug or something." Abbie turned and scowled at her sister. Jenny knew that she had just worn out her welcome and smiled at her sister.

"I am not hugging him."

"He is a very good looking man Abbie and I know that he has noticed you. You might enjoy it."

The frown deepened on Abbie's face as Jenny's smile widened. "Are you going to help us?"

Abbie turned away from her sister and looked at the black vehicle in the parking lot. Abraham saw her car and started walking towards it. "He's coming you better leave."

Jenny prepared to leave. 'Just be you ….and sexy"

"I am sexy."

"No you're not… I am sending help remember." Jenny gathered her things and exited Abbie's car. She quickly walked over to the car waiting for her. The driver who also worked for Van Brunt sped away. Abbie got out of her car to greet Abraham. God he was tall she thought as she raised her head and smiled.

"Good morning Abraham."

"Is this asshole always late." Abbie continued smiling even though she hated this word most of all. Her father called her and Jenny that all the time. He used it as a term of endearment.

"He can be sometimes." Abbie moved her long hair behind her ears. Jenny's words rolled around in her mind about helping Van Brunt's employees. The man was not going to make it easy. Her eyes looked down at what she was wearing. The faded blue jeans and black shirt looked out of place next to his crisp suit. She wished that she had worn a skirt or something else.

Abraham's eyes scanned down her body as they stood there. Did she realize how beautiful she was standing there letting the wind ruffle her hair around her body. He wished that her shirt had a deeper neckline. What he could see of her body was enough to make him continuously stare at her. "Why don't you have a key you are possibly his best worker."

"Then he probably would never show up." She watched the man nod at her words.

"If he worked for me there would never be a next time. I did not sign up for this shit."

He watched the smile leave her face and a frown take its place. "No the judge did it for you. "

Abbie watched him raise an eyebrow at her words. He was not expecting such a return from her. "Nick is not the greatest owner."

"You are a genius"

"And neither are you from what I hear." Abraham frowned at her retort to his statement.

"Wake up alone again today."

Abbie chuckled. "At least I have someone to wake up with. Lisa will train you today."

Nick's car pulled into the parking lot and Abbie walked away from Abraham shaking on the inside but cool and calm on the outside. She was very good at hiding her true feelings. She walked up at her boss with a slight frown on her face Nick smiled at her and let his eyes run over her body. "You and Fabio having a little disagreement this morning?"

Abbie looked back at Abraham as he walked towards them. She saw the scowl on his face and turned back to Nick. "Why are you always late? It is not as if I can't find another job. Do you think that I like sitting here waiting around for you? I have to set up the kitchen for Luke he had to take his sister to the hospital this morning."

Nick stopped walking as she ripped into him. "Sorry my car…"

"Whatever Nick, you have enough money to buy many cars that start. And I don't want to know about who or what you were doing last night…just open the door."

He stayed far away from her as possible and unlocked the door. Abbie walked into the semi dark diner.

"What the hell is she on her period early or something?"

"What would you know about anything that involves her?"

Nick smiled. "You'd be surprised."

"Somehow I don't think so. You are everything that I imagined you to be." Abraham glared at the man as he walked inside the diner.

* * *

><p>Nick wiped the counter as he served Henry another cup of coffee. There was definite change in the atmosphere. Abbie showed her face a few times as she set up the kitchen but she did not smile or speak to anyone. There was a noticeable silence today. Nick discovered that he did not like it…at all. Even Fabio was watching Abbie's comings and goings. He had done something to her to make her angry. She had never been like this all the year that she had worked here.<p>

Abbie smiled at Luke as he walked into the kitchen. "Thank you Abbie for setting up for me."

Abbie returned his smile with a small one. "Anytime Luke,"

"You okay," His concern was on his face as he placed on his apron and began to cook the first order. Abbie nodded and walked out of the kitchen. The strange sound that greeted her as she walked down the hallway made her stop at the entrance to the dining area. She had never heard it this quiet before since she started working here. Not even Henry had an insult for Nick that morning. She could not let this continue. She had a job to do. She had to help her sister and her mother. She had to help Abraham Van Brunt be nice and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Abraham walked out of the employee room and saw Abbie lower her head and take a deep breath. She then lifted her head and walked out to the dining area. He walked to the entrance in time to see her talking to Henry and smiling at his return to her question.

"Hey everybody I found her Nick did not kill her." A cheer went around the diner that made Nick glare at Henry.

"Shut up geritol."

* * *

><p>Abraham had no idea what the hell Lisa was saying. The girl mumbled instructions about taking orders with her head down. He had to lower his head to hear her but he really was not listening. He was watching Abbie taking orders and laughing. She was in her element around people. Whatever was bothering her before she had let go of and let her true nature take over and blossom. She was a thing of beauty to watch.<p>

"So are you ready to take some orders? " She looked up at him quickly and just as quickly looked back down at her feet. Abraham stared at her light brown hair and then stomped away from her.

Henry chuckled watching the man stomp to the nearest table as if he was trying to bring the building down. Henry continued chuckling until he saw the man sitting at the table sizing Abraham up for a fight. He was Judge Len Holden. He was good friends with Abraham's judge. He would make trouble for Abraham just because he thought that he could. He was also the judge listening to the Baltus law firm complaining about the diner. None of it was true but Len Holden always went to the highest bidder.

"Your order please," Abraham's voice was direct but at least he smiled a little. The judge glared up at Abraham while his wife smiled and proceeded to give him her order.

"You are very rude." Abraham looked down at the man and frowned.

"I don't think that he was rude dear.'"The woman smiled up at Abraham but her words did not sway Len.

"You could at least greet us before stomping over here." Abraham lowered his pad and looked at the woman.

"Good morning he said and she smiled at him.

"Good morning to you." Len glared at his wife but continued with his assessment of Abraham's work.

"You are still very rude." Lisa walked up to the table.

"He sounded okay to me." Abraham looked down at the fearful girl as she stared the judge in the eyes. She might be afraid of him but she was not going to let anyone give him a hard time.

"What do you know? He is rude and arrogant."

"Well…not so far. He's been kind of nice today."

Nick started walking towards the table as Len glared up at Lisa. "I don't care. I don't like him. He's a menace and he needs to go to jail."

"It's still not too late to go. I might even bail you out if you take this bastard out." Nick whispered in Abraham's ear as he walked past him and stood at the table bringing the entire diner to a standstill.

Now, Judge Holden. I kn…"

"Quiet you, I have half a mind to shut this place down and give it to Baltus for a parking lot."

"HEY NOW LEN!"

The judge looked around Nick and saw Henry sitting at the counter. "Henry Parrish,"

Henry raised his coffee cup in acknowledgement. He did not turn around or stop reading his paper. "Normally I would not get involved in diner talk but you are messing with one of our people and I can't have that. So I just want to say that Jack is sitting over there in the third booth from the window."

Len looked over at the chief of police staring at him as he ate his bacon.

Henry continued. "Then there is Bartley your community gate security officer. You know the man who lets you out at night when the lovely Evie is asleep so you can see your mistress on Fifth Street."

"Sixth," Jack said drinking his coffee.

"Oh she changed streets."

"We picked her up yesterday so she thinks that if she moved to another place we won't find her."

"You do like them with brains don't you Len." Henry said turning the paper over.

Len stared at his wife across from him. She picked up her fork and tried to stab him but Nick grabbed her arm. "You are finished!"

She pulled away from Nick and pushed her way out of her seat as Len tried to explain himself. She shoved past him as her husband followed her to the door and outside.

Once they were outside the chatter returned to the diner as if nothing had happened.

"They don't like him it had nothing to do with you Fabio."

Lisa looked up at Nick. "He was being mean to Mr. Van Brunt for no reason."

Nick stared down at the timid waitress and frowned. 'Go clean something."

"But I have to…"

"Abbie we need you over here." Abraham watched Lisa leave as Abbie walked towards them.

"Lisa was doing a great job. She needs to train to improve her skills."

Nick raised both eyebrows as he looked down at her. 'Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"Someone needs to," Henry said flipping the pages in his paper.

Abraham watched the smile appear on Abbie's face as Nick walked away from them to confront Henry. She enjoyed the people here.

"You feel better now than you did this morning."

Abbie looked up at him. 'What,"

"You are smiling." He watched her roll her eyes but continue to smile.

"Let's try another table."

* * *

><p>"How long have you done this?"<p>

Abbie looked across the lunch table at Abraham. He seemed interested in her ever since her anger reared its head this morning. He had not cursed one single time that they worked together. She could do this. However, it would take longer than two weeks but he was showing promise. She did not need Jenny's help.

"For a year and a half,"

"While many of your co-workers lack people skills you do not."

"Are you included in the co-workers that lack people skills?" She chuckled at his frown.

"You don't have people skills."

"I have people skills" His jaw became tight with anger as she smiled with dimples this time.

"You did very well with taking orders today." Abraham just stared at this annoying woman smiling at him as if that was going to stop his anger.

"I mean that. I am very proud of you."

"I don't care."

Abbie chuckled and placed the top on her empty salad container. "Yes you do."

Abraham smiled. "As much as you wish I would I don't."

Abbie nodded as she stood. She looked down at him and smiled. "Now I know that you do."

She walked away from the table with Abraham watching her leave. She had been here too long if she thought two days were enough to make him care what anyone thought least of all her. He watched her avoid Nick as he tried to talk to her. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Abraham stared at the man as he came closer. "She was like that before I started working here you just never noticed that she dislikes you."

"He knows he just doesn't care."

Nick balled up his fists hearing Henry's voice. "That old fucker is going to have a nasty fall one day. Wouldn't that upset you Van Brunt you being BFF and all?"

"Jealous," Nick snorted at his question as he walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Henry watched Abraham clear away the dishes from his last customer for the night and leave the tips on the table. "Those are yours and I think the blonde left her number."<p>

Abraham grunted. "I don't think so."

Henry chuckled. "Good I think that Nick dated her."

"You follow his love life."

"No I just hate his guts …and everything else."

Abraham chuckled. 'What about Miss Mills?"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Her love life…does it exist."

Henry smirked. "No her father was a tyrant and that hanky panky was not going to happen. I think she has to get that out of her mind set before she does anything dangerous like dating."

"Her comment to me in the parking lot says otherwise."

Henry frowned. "I know a lot and I know her. Not gonna happen."

Abraham laid the dishes on the counter and approached Henry. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why?"

Abraham smiled but said nothing. Henry grunted at his silence.

"Do you dance?" Abraham frowned at his question.

"When I feel that I want to."

"Well you could use it in here. You walk around like Godzilla in here trying to bring the place down. I mean we already have that woman lawyer from across the street trying to get rid of us. I don't blame her for hating Nick but this is where I do all my business."

"Lawyer," Henry could see distrust and disgust on the man's face.

"That's the way I look at them too." Abraham chuckled at the old man as he smiled. Nick walked out of the back and saw the two laughing and talking.

"Hey Fabio, I don't pay you to loaf."

Henry frowned. "You know that is not his name numb nuts."

Nick slammed his fists on the counter. "You have one more time to call me that grandpa."

"His name is Abraham idiot show him some respect, you're still alive."

Abraham smiled at Henry as he set down his paper. The bell above the door rang as a woman and two men walked into the diner. Abraham could see hate cross Nick's face. He had not even seen this when he argued with Henry.

"We are closed."

Katrina Van Tassel smiled as she walked towards the counter noticing the tall handsome man wearing the hairnet and server's outfit. "You will be soon Judge Holden is looking into my suit."

"Well he ran out of here pretty fast today. Evie did not look too happy with her husband."

Katrina looked over at Abraham. "Why are you working here don't you know that it will be a parking lot soon."

Abraham looked at the two men with the flashy redhead and went back to his tables. "You should work for me I could use a man of your body type."

Abraham picked up the tips from the table and walked back to the counter. He gave them to Nick. "You could not afford me."

"Everyone can be bought." Katrina smiled up into the man's blue eyes.

"Oh not him. He's Abraham Van Brunt."

The three lawyers stared up at the man before him. "Why are you here?"

"Murder I think." Nick looked at Henry and the old man nodded in return. The sound of footsteps behind Nick made Abraham turn and see Abbie standing there.

"Miss Mills I see that you still have not found a use for the Economics degree yet. I have several companies that would love to snatch you away from this hell hold."

"Not interested." Abbie pulled the clip from her hair and the long dark hair fell down. Abraham watched her walk towards him with a knowing smile on her face that made him frown. The bell above the door rang again and a handsome tall dark haired man with golden eyes walked into the diner.

"Abbie are you ready." Who was this man walking towards her smiling as if he knew her in ways that no one else did.

"Excuse me," Abraham moved aside as the man walked up to Abbie and took her in his arms and laid a kiss on her that made her body stiffen. Abraham looked over at Henry. The old man frowned and shook his head.

When she managed to escape the man's bear hug, Abbie moved back and stared up at him as she touched her throbbing lips. Jenny would never send her someone like this. He moved in for more but Henry's voice stopped him.

"Hold on octopus hands what's your name."

The man turned around. "Orion Wright I am a lawyer for Wright and Associates. My father owns the firm."

Katrina frowned. "I did not know that you could sink any lower Abbie but when you get rid of this garbage give me a call."

Katrina turned to leave. "I would not worry about Baltus getting this land Mr. Hawley our firm has filed against them on your behalf."

Nick smiled at the man as Katrina lost her I am better than you look on her face. "We'll see."

The bell above the door rang as she and her two lawyers departed. Orion faced Abraham and extended his hand. "I know that one of our Lawyers stole from you but that should not stop us from being friends."

Henry watched Abbie the entire time. The guy kissed her too hard and she looked stiff in his arms. She did not know this guy. What was she doing?

"Does he still work for you?" Henry asked. Orion frowned at his question.

"He works in a diminished capacity for us."

"Were not friends, he stole from Abraham and you keep him around." Henry said.

"So you would rather have an unethical man in your ranks than Irving."

Orion smiled and pulled his hand away. "He just was not qualified."

Abraham moved towards him but Abbie got between them. Nick and Henry both moved towards the scene. Abbie smiled up at Abraham and that perplexed him. He stopped trying to get to Orion and stared down at her.

"You are a lair. You care about people."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you? Did my sister send you?" Abbie asked Orion as they walked out of the diner with Henry and Nick watching them.<p>

"Jenny, no, I came to see if my sources were telling the truth about Van Brunt. I guess I owe them dinner and you owe me..a lot." He came closer and Abbie stood her ground.

"You touch me again and I will scream and then he will pummel you…until you die."

Orion chuckled. "Yes he could do that but then I would have to tell him about your sister's plan and your relationship with Judge Leena Reyes. That would just devastate your mother and your sister if he fired her. Do you really think it's wise to court a dragon?"

Abbie backed into her car as Orion advanced towards her. "Now tomorrow there is a dinner at the Mayor's house. Abraham will be there so we must keep up appearances. I want you to wear red."

He tried to touch her skin but Abbie slapped his hand away. Orion chuckled.

"I will expect your full cooperation Abbie. I would hate to break up a fa. mily like yours after all that you have been through. And don't try to leave here I am very influential. I will make it impossible for you to get another job or your sister." Orion moved closer to Abbie.

"Why are you doing this I don't know you?"

"Because I can and I just want Abraham to burn knowing that I have you and he wants you."

Abbie laughed. 'No he does not. he's told me that several times."

Orion smiled and touched her face. Abbie pushed his hand away. His eyes darkened and he grabbed her wrist. "You should be nicer to me."

Henry watched her struggle under the man's brutal kiss. Henry wanted to go stop him but Nick pulled him back. "He will murder you. But Fabio on the other hand,"

They both looked inside the diner and watched Abraham watching the two outside through the huge bay window. Abbie somehow kicked him in the shin and got inside her car. Orion laughed and raised his hand as she turned on her car and drove away.

"See you tomorrow Abbie" Orion watched her drive away and then looked back at the diner window and saw Abraham staring at him. He smiled and walked to his chauffeured Mercedes and it drove away.


End file.
